


To the breaking point

by grainipiot



Series: Kinktober test [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, all this is post AC1, it gets a bit fluffy, ouf lotta tags, sweet times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Some days it would be too close to break so the least to do was to plan it, make it easier and even enjoy it.Kinktober prompt for 'spanking' and 'overstimulation'. Tho it's rather soft.





	To the breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
ik, sorry, i didn't know i'd come back in the fandom xD 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

_« Tonight, the Grand Master and I will busy. Do not interrupt us, at all. » _

Clear message for anyone in Masyaf. As if they would try anyway. No one wished to face the wrath of Malik, far too known to be loud and unforgiving. So this evening would be quiet. Even sure the novices would try to avoid the complete area just in case. This was what he hoped.

Peculiar evening indeed. Because they wouldn’t use it for the same reasons than usual, late work to keep everyone on track. No, tonight was the result of Altair’s request. One that Malik hadn’t exactly seen coming but after thinking, he could indulge this. Private time, just the two of them.

Strange, because Altair asked the day before. Usually he would merely be a brat and take, fight any relief without planning. So this was worth noting.

When asked what he wanted, this was the answer. A time to relax, let go. Literally, he asked Malik to take control for one evening. What a request. From the man prompt to struggle, rebel even in bed, it was peculiar. Oh it happened every time. He and Malik trying to get control over the other, till it turned helpless, till they found pleasure even in this rough moment. Always this concept of winning. Both liked it and wouldn’t surrend.

But not tonight. Explaining with some difficulties, Altair deliberately gave away his control, in complete consent. Without a fight. Where Malik was almost expecting something specific, in the sexual sense. _Not going to judge_. He would, in another context but right then the latter sounded genuine, honest where his pride and arrogance could get in the way sometimes.

_Alright_. Then no fight for control.

It was time, night fallen for long and the corridors of the citadel empty._ Good_. They remembered the order. Really, Malik didn’t want to be bothered, especially for something so sensitive.

Fleeting thoughts as he walked to Altair’s room, so far from the rest. Still a bit unsure about how to do this. He would have complete power on his lover, along his trust. And for what ? To be controled, just for a time. Bound, tied, used. Why ask such a thing ? Altair was anything but compliant. Probably this was merely for one time.

Quiet hypothesis, on such request. The latter knew, Malik could do whatever he wanted. And they got to be cruel sometimes. Not often. This was too much, coming out of nowhere. Too much power. But at the same time, maybe that was all Altair seeked. To lose responsibility for a night. Since the latest events he had so much to endure, take charge. Himself could see it, help as he could even if they fought during half the time. At least the Brotherhood was alive.

Without registering it, Malik had reached the door. Standing there, in silence, lost in thoughts. How to react ? It would be too easy to fall into venom, usual sass and bite. But the request itself set another mood, another need. What to do ? From the start it felt intimate.

Exhale, and he came into the room. No need to knock, Altair would hear him anyway. If he paid attention. Always a good reason to train awareness. _Tsk_.

Almost no light in the room, except a lamp for the evening. Only proof of someone there, except the muffled presence to detect if one was good enough. Malik was, as soon turning to face his lover. At the moment Altair was sitting near his bed, some of the light revealing his face, hood off. Gaze that would seem blank, lost but a good façade for observation. Both were acutely aware of each other, although staying quiet for this.

Malik didn’t move neither, standing as he gazed at the latter. Devoid of any remark. Under other circumstances he would have already found one or two reasons to complain, scold Altair. Not now. Not as he watched the flame dance quietly, warm light over his lover.

Then he looked up and the light only brought out more the golden color of his eyes. Difficult to deny the beauty in details. Malik wouldn’t admit it aloud, not the right mood.

Mutally acknowledged, gazing back.

« Safety and peace, brother. » Nothing else to say. At least it conveyed he wasn’t there to fight. « Do you still want tonight ? »

Exactly the type of situation where he couldn’t guess Altair’s thoughts. A lot more complex. He was quite good as masking the smallest emotion when completely calm.

No immediate reaction, except how Altair looked away for a time. Then to return on Malik, before speaking.

« Yes, if you agree. » So quiet, far from the noisy annoyance he could be sometimes on purpose. All was a question of place and context. After this, he stood and stepped as to join Malik.

So foreign, to see him like this. Not submissive but quite ‘easy’ to interact with. As proof for this thought, Altair stepped into his personal space and seeked a kiss, arms laces around him on reflex. Far too slow, from the usual anger, impatience.

Malik responded on equal moves, taking him closer since he allowed so much contact. Probably the most peaceful kiss they ever shared, though not the most passionate. It remained somehow shy, held back.

Not even meant to last. Maybe Altair’s way to welcome him through actions. Parting, he stared at Malik with the same subtlety than everyday. This was a sort of comfort, still the same man.

« Shall we move ? I don’ think you just wanted to kiss and go to bed. »

« Always so smart, Dai. »

Here, the sort of remark he would expect normally. The tone was still rather quiet, tinted with strange emotion but Malik could relax.

Taken to bed in silence, guided by the hand.

« Altair, wait. »

He saw him paying attention, curious gaze as they made it to bed. This was time for Malik to ask, for he wouldn’t know what to do at all. So far from their usual. No useless violence, no burning passion. Just a strange request. What a joke, to have complete control over his lover if he had no idea how to use it. Part of their lovemaking was to take control so what to do when it was already given ?

« What do you want me to do ? »

« I already told you. Do as you wish with me. »

_Not helpful_. Inner sigh for this, Malik wouldn’t go far.

« Yes but what exactly, idiot ? Are you expecting me to force you, hurt you ? » This was what he secretly feared. If it was a request for deeper violence than what they already had. Altair was a beast to tame sometimes but not once they really meant to hurt.

« Oh. No. » Short pause and now some emotions came up. Fumbling, unsure. So much for the façade, it wasn’t as useful as his pride. Which at the occasion must have been put aside. « This isn’t easy to explain. I want you to use me. »

Not really far from truth. At least it was a relief to hear he wouldn’t have to harm Altair. _To use him_. So not something gentle.

« So I go rough on you ? Should be good ? You didn’t have to request this by advance, it would have been far quicker to annoy me all day, be the arrogant novice you are. Would have fucked you all the same. »

Altair made a face. « If you don’t want, go away and good night. Don’t make it sound weird. »

Sigh, because really sometimes it was difficult to get it right without any of them pissed or hurt.

« I want to. So you’re sure ? Not going to regret that ? If you want to stop, tell me. »

Eager nod from the latter, anticipation so clear now. « I won’t need to stop. »

« Be careful, I won’t be gentle. Last warning. » To be sure. Altair was known to act before thinking so it was better to warn him.

Oh, a smirk now. Maybe he did deserve that rough time indeed. In any case, it would help Malik to get into the mood.

« Alright. Take off your clothes. And not a single word. »

If Altair wanted it rough, he was going to give it. What a thrill, so sudden. To realize he would have the prodigee assassin to his mercy. With consent. It would make him crave quickly, the spur of need.

While the latter complied in efficient moves, Malik looked for something. New idea for later. _Where is it ?_ No doubt he would find some rope but the important was to find proper one. A shame if he came to actually hurt Altair. The one found would do. At the occasion, he took oil, to avoid another hurried search half during the fun.

When he came back to bed, his lover was now completely naked and ready for more. So dear eagerness, not even hidden. That gaze widened as it fell on the ropes.

« Oh. »

« Quiet. » Sharp, to set the mood. He take nothing.

Message received, Altair went silent although his expression gave away everything. Pleasant, to see that directed to him. If he could offer something good enough for the latter.

Before starting, Malik still took off part of his assassin’s robes. Letting it fall on the floor, all attention on Altair. Such interest in golden pupils, for the instant he revealed himself. No matter the years, there was still some secret joy to find.

« Lie down, on your front. Arms in your back. »

For now the latter followed the orders. What a surprise, contrary to any day. Such unruly youngster, back in the days. Making everything difficult. And now he put himself on display for Malik, need clear in any moves.

Letting his gaze wander for a time, Malik joined his side and firmly pressed him down in the bed. Bringing Altair to the exact position he expected. So he could start.

Tying him down wasn’t the easiest task in the world, since he lost his arm but for the time, he learned how to make do. Using his teeth and lot of dedication, till Altair’s arms where securely tied in his back.

Still not a word. This was good for now.

« Well, how pretty you are. So quiet. » Running his hand over bare flesh. A shiver under and he relished it as much.

« Mal— »

« What did I just say ? » And as quick he spanked him. Hard, enough to make him regret the sole idea of talking.

From here he could see Altair’s face, turned to a side to breathe. And just this got his breath to pick up, lightly pulling in his bonds.

Here was the mood for the night. A word and he would regret it. Malik kept his hand right there, over his rear. Massaging a bit as to seek any reaction. His lover was slow learner indeed, it would take time. And till then, maybe he could have fun. _Mmmmh_. So much skin to explore, not a single resistance opposed.

« See ? Far better. »

Still, he wanted to change the position a bit. To check at the same time. Small gesture in Altair’s sight : « Up, on your hands and knees. »

Now he could sit down and take his lover closer, till he lied down on his lap. _Good_. Truly a benediction, to be allowed to see him like this without a fight.

Searching the latter’s gaze, he found him, panting softly. Trailing his hand under, he could indeed feel his arousal, cock filling as minutes passed. So much for a gentle start.

« Be ready. » Last words before he took at heart to make Altair scream. Another slap, right over tender flesh, sound echoing. And Malik didn’t relent, coming back again and again with increasing strenght.

A moan broke out, flesh turning a little more red under his palm. Only sad thing was that he couldn’t do much at the same time, having to chose between teasing the latter’s cock or resuming the blows.

And so it went, enjoying each noise Altair left to be hear. Till he couldn’t hold back at all. Squirming in his lap, half trying to get away and meet the slaps. Malik did his best to provide, same rush than during their rough fucking. To see his lover right under, merely able to take it was very arousing. Control given.

Till moans turned into pleas and he didn’t know if that deserved punishment or not. It was so sweet, such a deadly man made helpless by his hand. Could exchange a gaze, see the desperation.

« Annngh… » Barely articulated, half lost in the sheets.

« You know what ? I think it’s time to move on. »

It wasn’t that long. Malik merely started to worry a little, though he still masked it for the sake of the game. Altair wanted it rough, he would have spoken up if it was too much.

Trailing his hand under, he brushed the latter’s cock, dripping precum. _Ah indeed_. Still relief to see he enjoyed it, despite the harshness.

Fingers dipped in oil, slick enough for preparation. _I wonder how long he will hold on_. A mystery, this was quite far from their usual.

Not so gently he circled Altair’s rim. Merely the time to be noticed then he pushed inside to the last knuckle. Immediate reaction, the latter shook violently and came, right then and there. Clenching hard, a moan escaping though there was so much effort to keep it in. Malik watched, enraptured. How his lover rutted against him, riding his high but all too restless.

« I can’t believe you already came. Next time, do better. » Stern, for the show. To get the message clear, he added a second finger inside and thrust quickly.

At first Altair didn’t react much, still embraced by bliss but soon enough it faded away, leaving him to register the hard pace inside him right after orgasm. So he choked on a moan, trembling against Malik. Really playing over the edge, at the brink of too much. Well, he asked for it. But still, he paid attention to any serious noise, relentless.

And it arrived. Pain slipping in the urgent tone.

« Malik…stop-p… »

That vulnerable tone, along the whole situation made Malik pull out as quick. Pain on purpose was too far, he would stick to familiar things. Still, he didn’t let his gentleness show, he had a request to fulfill. Registering the instant, slick hand travelling Altair’s body.

A whimper broke out when he lingered around his sensitive skin, rear. Could almost guess the shape of his hand marked in red there. Strange pride filled him, for bringing him to this.

« Enjoy this while you can, before we go again. » Play tough but still he brought his hand to Altair’s face, see how he was holding out. Already some exhaustion, sort of fog in his gaze. But he reacted nonetheless, nuzzling his hand for a short time.

Supposed to be rough, mean yet he let this happen, the softness of a few seconds. Just he wouldn’t point this out, mention it.

To make it clear, Malik moved from their position and went behind the latter. Spreading his legs, signal for what would come next. Altair even went further, reflex or not. In any case, he was now open and vulnerable, quiet.

Observing from behind, Malik left his thoughts wander as he waited a bit. Faceless lover, from this angle. If he didn’t know it was indeed Altair, nothing would let him guess. So far from arrogance, merely a man waiting for judgement, death or life._ I want to kiss him_. Make sure it was him. This was too far from their comfort zone and Malik couldn’t explain why.

Back to reality, he slicked his cock and came closer. Lying on top of Altair, to relish the warmth of another body. He still craved these small things, despite the role to play.

Then he sheathed himself in one long thrust, earning a loud cry.

« Come on. Didn’t you ask me to use you ? » Now his tone slipped a little, impacted by the instant. Literally sucked inside, embraced by burning tightness. After the show of domination, Malik paused and let the latter recover.

Though it didn’t seem to be needed, in fact. « N-No, it’s good… »

No reason to worry at all. Though Malik still started rather slow, to soothe a little after such rude rocking.

« This time, try not to come too soon. » The threat laid beneath but probably not applied if it was to happen.

Anyway, Altair tried to meet his thrusts as he could, though his leverage was too short to make it good. Pinned down, filled efficiently, no doubt it would be enough for him to come after such start.

For a time, Malik didn’t care, himself needed too, especially with such debauched sight for him. Face down, his lover’s blush could even be seen to his shoulders, for all he endured till then.

Hand next to Altair’s head, he let go. Pounding, chasing his own pleasure since it would give as much to the latter.

Beneath, pleas became a litany. No way to move for him except rocking back, squirming under Malik and hoping to find friction fro his aching cock. Many moans, sounding too small, almost wounded and he still felt the urge to sate despite the request. Was it all it took to render him to a needy mess ? To be tied down ?

Not even the time to wonder, extreme pressure caught Malik, breath punched for a few seconds. « Ah— » Far from expected, he saw stars.

In fact, this was Altair’s second climax, though rendered speechless. Muted cry so it explained the late signal. Clutching at Malik in the only possible way, writhing in bed enough to actually move him.

Second time he came in advance. Malik felt everything, his desperation and need to fight off. Sort of panick, for being bound. Always the old assassin’s reflex, to struggled for freedom now that his reason forgot his own request.

This wasn’t the right time for Malik, at all. He craved so much but safety was important, paying attention to the first signs of overstimulation. For now Altair was too gone, completely limp under him. So he took what he could for now though he berated himself for the potential pain. _He will be fine, he will be fine…_

Till worry won and he stopped in his tracks. Hand to Altair’s face, having him look back and he found there such trembling haze, he didn’t know how to react. Technically, his lover said nothing about pain but maybe it was already a lot to take.

« Novice. Wake up. » Shaking him lightly, to have a reaction. Malik fought himself not to let this worry aloud, visible. Maybe this was just a small break needed. In any case, he pulled out despite his body screaming to return, so close to find bliss.

Recognition came up in golden eyes and he could relax again. Malik sat by his side, greatly touched by arousal and waiting for more. But now Altair had come, twice. It wouldn’t be safe to take him so soon, push the limit. In lack of relief, he jerked himself off, breathing heavily. _No luck_. Good joke, to ask him to go rough but the mood was such he refused to really harm Altair. That insolent brat, hated and loved so much, no way to hurt him tonight. So Malik seeked his end alone, flopping down next to his lover.

Burning, not enough. Pleasure was maddening, denied to him for now and he chased, and chased. Head turned to face Altair, he saw his moves indeed. Realizing the situation, face sporting a deep blush. Malik couldn’t help this, craving more than relief, gaze wandering on rough lips, the scar. So he chuffled closer, like a starved man. The latter got the same urge, moving in a clumsy manner to join him. Reminder that he was still bound.

At last they made it in mutual effort, sloppy kiss that asked too much of them

Though it didn’t last long. To his surprise, Altair parted, reason back in his gaze. He rose with some difficulties and went lower, in a fashion that Malik took time to understand. _Wait, really ?_

Not so gracious move but his lover managed to go where he wanted. So close to his cock and new need lit his being.

« Alright, if you want that, go on. »

How to hide desperation. On the other hand, Malik didn’t know what to think of this silence, lack of words. This was far too quiet from Altair. Possibility that he still wanted to go on, stay submissive. So for the best, Malik kept the game, hand burried in short hair. Lightly pushing him down but not enough to force.

They exchanged a gaze before Altair went to it, making good use of his tongue. This was completely unfair and blessed for Malik, to let out such outrageous moan from a mere touch. Head tipped back, jerking into contact. To the point where he forgot about being careful. Pushing the latter down on his cock, releasing another cry at the occasion. So good, wet warmth envelopping him. Nothing mattered anymore, he went on and unconsciously answered the initial request. Using Altair, coaxing to take more, almost rough. The need speaking.

In the last instant, the latter took him down his throat, too willing even for such strain. And it did the trick. Sudden flash of pleasure, coursing his body. Malik lost himself and kept him down, to accept everything. Not on purpose but his body craved that release. Jerking, spilling his load and maybe later he would remember all this wasn’t for him.

_Shit_.

Barely recovering his breath, he fumbled to look at Altair, see if he wasn’t too hard on him. The latter pulled him and coughed a bit, surely this hadn’t been easy to take. Abused lips, that he yearned to kiss and streaks of come as proof of his success._ Used_. The memory burned, Malik cound’t avoid it. This was exactly what Altair wanted, from the start. Why didn’t he say it sooner ?

But what hit him the strongest, to register the tears. No more but still visible trail down red cheeks. _He cried… ? _

How long for a fall. To bring tears. So long since the latest. Malik paused on this despite himself, showing too much concern for this. Altair gazed back, ghost of a smile yet he was definitely out of his mind. Exhausted, ruined a little, in the good meaning.

Then he tried to speak, letting at first a raw sound before he could express himself properly.

« Free me… ? »

« Of course. » Completely forgetting the sense of all this. Malik rose, though he too felt tired.

Making quick work of the rope, till indeed Altair could move.

First reflex was to make sure he didn’t left any deep marks. It would be bad to leave him at risk of any infection or else. Attention brought to the latter’s arms and besides red marks, it didn’t seem to be serious. It would be gone in the morning, maybe later.

But as he checked on any possible injury, helping blood circulation, Altair crawled in his lap and embraced him tightly.

Not much for the cheer affection of the gesture but for the strenght used. Caught, hugged. And it hid more. Altair was trembling, something almost frightening. _What’s wrong ?_ It took some time for Malik to register arousal, again. Shaky grinding against him, his lover seeking friction in a desperate rush. Unable to look at him, Altair kept his face burried against his neck.

Vulnerability. Not weak. This word didn’t suit them. Neither was weak, even in the worst times. Yet it shook his heart to feel Altair like this, so silent till sobs broke out. Literally overwhelmed, clinging to Malik as if he would die otherwise. And now his name was cried near, rather quiet and urgent.

« Altair ? » Even his own voice broke, for the instant of emotion.

Was it really violence that his lover seeked ? To be used ? Feel alive ? Now he was right there, half hidding and shivering in quest for last orgasm.

Gingerly, Malik stroked his cock, helping him as he could though his thoughts weren’t able to focus anymore. Whatever the reasons for such request, it reached far too deep. No doubt why Altair asked this by advance, it was personal. Himself couldn’t understand everything but at least he seemed to have done a great job so far.

Last thrusts and Altair tensed, locking the embrace. Crying his pleasure in his arms, leaning into Malik. Too much happening at once. So he held him, till the end. The best he could. Tears falling on his shoulder, foreign emotion took him violently. As if about to reach the surface, understand Altair’s reasons but he couldn’t.

« It’s alright. Everything is good. » Calming him down, rubbing his back while he gazed at their situation.

Where went the Grand Master ? The annoying kid ? The arrogant assassin ? There was just a man under the heavy robes and now he laid limp against him. In the only place he could trust and be trusted. Malik felt a surge of love. It was common though he hid it most of time. Love was difficult for them but it stayed after the years. Warmed to his core, to know he was able to see and help Altair through this.

_All that fuss for this_. Yet it represented so much.

No illusions for next day, Altair would get as annoying as usual. But then Malik would remember the night and the instant he broke in the embrace. So fresh in his mind.

Carefully he coaxed the latter to lie down in bed. Which he did, slowly. No more energy, at the limit of passing out. Still, Malik had more to do. For his own worry. So he got out of bed, still held back by a sleepy Altair.

« Come back… »

« Not yet. You need to clean up and obviously you won’t do it yourself. » Back on track but the fond tone remained, despite himself. Better stop this, or Altair would remember and tease next day.

Malik dressed quickly and went out to find some water. The message was enough, he found no soul daring to approach the area of the Grand Master quarters.

Back inside, he grabbed quickly a clean fabric and joined Altair where he was sprawled without care.

« Maliiiiik… » Softly called, reaching for him lazily while Malik indeed got to work.

« Hush. »

This wouldn’t be too thorough, himself craved sleep. Just to lie down and get some rest. Still, he took care of his lover, wipping clean and not lingering too much on the tender areas. Several quiet noises at the occasion but nothing serious.

Then he put all this aside and really joined Altair.

Probably the last time he saw the latter so contented and peaceful, coming to snuggle against him. To share affection and love so openly was rare, next time it would have to wait. Oh, there was still love in biting kisses but not the same expression. Right then, violence was useless. It was fine.

« Good night. »

Not even sure Altair heard him, falling asleep in no time.

_Tsk. Thank you_.

**Author's Note:**

> again, thank you for reading! kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated!!  
if you want to ask me anything, don't hesitate :0 
> 
> As always, you can find me on:  
> twitter: @niceswordboots  
> tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
